One Week
by Tempus Lupus
Summary: A completely fun and random set of one shots, mainly jack/gwen set to the song "One Week" by the Barenaked Ladies, just a bit of fun while i'm writing 'A Beginning!
1. Chapter 1

_Note: Ok, so I am writing 'A beginning' at the moment, but for some light relief __****ahem** **__I am going to post these as I write them, basically it's a set of short fics set to the lyrics of 'One Week' by the Barenaked Ladies, completely au, its a good old song._

_o.o_

"It's been one week since you looked at me, cocked your head to the side and said 'I'm angry.'"

"Jack, it's been a week now, don't you think you should maybe try and say something to her?" Tosh asked, gazing over to Gwen's workstation.

Jack followed her eye line and saw Gwen, shoulders slumped, whacking away at the keyboard. He looked at Tosh and strolled over to Gwen, hands in pockets and relaxed.

"Hey Gwen," he said with a grin, she looked up at him, her expression not changing, let out a short huff like noise and returned her attention to the computer screen. "C'mon I said I was sorry, I was just trying to be funny, you know, lighten the mood." he shrugged at her but she didn't move.

Crouching down so he way at eye level with her he said, "Gwen, I am sorry. It was a joke, your haircut is cute, it doesn't make you look bigger, and you look as sexy as always, it's just different. I wasn't agreeing with Owen, just talking."

Her eyes snapped to his and she cocked her head to the side; _'and was that a growl?'_ he thought to himself.

He held his hands up in front of him, stood up and backed away slowly from her towards Tosh's desk. "Maybe I'll give it another couple of days." He said to Tosh, who chuckled under her breath as Jack cast one more glance at Gwen before heading back to the safety of his office.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Five days since you laughed at me saying, 'get that together, come back and see me'"**

"So what do you say Gwen, you, me, a movie, maybe some wine…?" Jack spoke to Gwen softly so none of the others could hear, his hands resting gently on her shoulders, stroking her lightly. She tried to ignore the feelings that his hands evoked in her, kept repeating the mantra 'I'm married, I love Rhys' over and over in her head. She exhaled sharply and spun her chair around to face him.

"I said no last week Jack, so what do you think my answer is going to be this week?" she asked, looking at him with a mixture of frustration, annoyance, and just a tiny bit of excitement running through her.

"Well, I would have hoped that you would have sorted out whatever it is that was stopping you from an evening with me, realised your horrendous mistake at turning me down, and decided to pay me back by agreeing to it this week. Think of this as a second chance, I'm nice like that. Forgiving." He laughed loudly, attracting the attention of the others, who almost in unison rolled their eyes and got back to work, his attention remained fixed on Gwen and the filthiest smirk she had ever seen.

"Jack, Rhys is not an 'it' and he is what's stopping me from "enjoying" and I use that term loosely, an evening with you." She couldn't help but smirk back at the lost look on his face when she turned him down again.

"One week, I'm not gonna stop asking." He whispered in her ear, before turning around and shouting "Ianto, coffee, please!" and went over to harass Owen.

Gwen turned her focus back to her report, thinking 'one week I might just change my mind.'


	3. Chapter 3

"**Three days since the living room, I realised its all my fault, but couldn't tell you."**

He knocked on her door steadily, hoping she would answer. Tosh and Owen had both tried but with no luck, he hadn't tried until now because he knew what had happened was his fault.

But he couldn't tell her that, he could barely think about it without his guts twisting into a million knots. Rhys had been hurt, badly hurt, and it was his entire fault.

Three days ago…

Gwen bounced up the stairs to her flat, the rift had been surprisingly quiet so Jack had ushered her off to spend more time with Rhys, at first she was reluctant to leave, but the more she thought about it, the more she started to come round to the idea. She put her key in the lock but the door just swung open lazily on its hinges without any effort.

"Rhys…" she called out, police instincts kicking in, she ghosted a hand over her gun in her bag, reassuring herself it was there if needed.

She moved into the flat cautiously, it was eerily quiet as she made her way down the hall to the living room. She fell to the ground in front of her almost immediately as she saw Rhys, laying there, blood soaking into the carpet around him creating a red halo.

"Rhys, Rhys, god RHYS!" she shouted to herself, shaking him slightly, trying to wake him up. She saw the large slice across his chest and stomach and she had to control the urge to throw up.

Calling Torchwood and an ambulance came automatically, like she was on autopilot, and the next thing she knew she was sat in a hospital corridor, with Tosh next to her, uttering words of comfort and holding her hand.

Rhys spent a week in hospital, healing slowly and painfully from his attack. The hospital staff had been surprised at a stabbing being Torchwood business but as always, never questioned it.

Jack went out that night on a mission, to hunt down whatever had inflicted that amount of pain and sorrow on Gwen and her husband. He found it, dispatched it and returned to the hub as if nothing had happened. As far as everyone else was concerned he was just out. No one would know that when he found the creature, he had been surprised to find out that the creature knew his name, knew of him, and as it lay gasping for breath with Jack's foot pressed firmly on its chest and his gun pointed at its head, it uttered words that would stay with him for a long time. "How do you kill an immortal man Captain Harkness…" he chuckled painfully through gasped breath. "You hurt those he loves the most…" he coughed as Jacks foot pressed down harder and blinked as the gun was cocked.

"I've watched you Captain, ever since you killed my brother, I've followed you. At first I thought I would target the boy, but it was always her building you ended up outside in the dead of night…" blood slowly seeped down the corner of its mouth "I wonder if she would be repulsed if she knew what kind of man you really are, torturing, murdering…"

BANG

"She knows who I am." Jack spoke into the darkness as he walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

This one is a conversation between Jack and Gwen, with what they actually say to each other in speech marks, and what they are really thinking below. I hope you don't get too confused. Jack's will be in bold and Gwen's will be in normal."Yesterday you'd forgiven me, but it'll still be two days 'til I say I'm sorry…"

_**0o0**_

"**I'm sorry…"**

**Gwen, I'm so sorry, I know I should have said it sooner but I'm a coward and I was afraid.**

"I know."

I knew you were sorry the moment you said it, but I was too angry to do anything about it then, but I knew sweetheart, I always know.

"**I should have said it sooner, but…"**

**You know me so well, too well, and if I had apologised sooner it would have made me seem too needy, but I am, I need you Gwen.**

"It's ok Jack, I understand."

I need you too.

"**But do you Gwen? Yesterday, you said you forgave me, why would you do that so easily?"**

Please Gwen, just tell me you need me too, I know your married but this about so much more than that, its timeless and un definable.

"Because... I don't know Jack, but I did."

Stop questioning me Jack, im a married woman, I can't face up to the truth… I want to but it's so difficult.

"**I don't deserve a friend like you."**

**I love you.**

"Yes you do."

I love you too.

"**Thank you."**

**I wish it were that easy.**


End file.
